


Kylo and Finn Would Be Great Parents

by Jurassicanjojo



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Finn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Kylo Ren, Poe is a sweetheart, Pregnant Kylo Ren, finn and kylo r actually the best, gays run the world, han solo actually makes an effort, hux can leave, idk the ship name for Kylo and Finn, kylo ren is actually nice and not a trashcan, leia is still god, rey is gay af, rose is like the best
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14710320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jurassicanjojo/pseuds/Jurassicanjojo
Summary: Kylo is heavily pregnant with Hux's child, although the two are not bonded; Kylo is captured by the resistance and is met with the rebel fighter, Finn.





	1. chapter one-Kylo, Finn, and Kicks

**Author's Note:**

> this story is inspired by two fics i read the other day (they're on this website but i forgot the names lol) and i absolutely adored them so i tried my best not to totally copy them and i loved them sm!1! if you know the fics pls tell me i wanna read em again.

Kylo leaned back against his hands as Finn walked into the small room’ kylo had been captured over day ago and had been kept in a confined room on the resistance base until they were to leave and bring him to his mother. Finn opted to stand only a few feet away from the entrance-in case of emergency. 

Finn was well aware of Kylo’s strength, ever since the fight in the forest, Finn had been _very _careful about what missions he would choose to go on _because _of Kylo's draw to the dark. He never imagined seeing the feared leader in this...position; the ruler’s legs were spread over the bench that had been placed in the room years ago. The ends of his robes were falling between his thighs (they had grown in size) and his belt had been stretched over his stomach that had risen to a prominent round bump that symbolized that of a mother with child.____

____Kylo watched-listened- to Finn run any possibility as to why Kylo why would look like this through his head. He almost chuckled at a few of his theories, fighting back a smirk- Finn had actually guessed he was pregnant- _well, _it crossed his mind a few times but Kylo didn't think he would actually say anything.___ _ _ _

______“You’re-you’re pregnant.” Finn stated in a questioning tone, he sounded as if he was choking, the thought of the supreme leader being pregnant was too far fetched- it wasn't grounded in Finn’s reality. He spoke as if he had offended the omega, pointing to Kylo’s rounded tummy, supporting his claim._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo fought against a smile, rubbing a gloved hand on the side of his belly lovingly. “Yep.” he answered, looking at his stomach in absolute adoration. Kylo and Hux had been trying to have a child after the events of Snoke’s death, after all, Kylo was now the supreme leader and had power over his own actions. The two had decided to do so when they had visited a small planet where small children were constantly running around them; one had handed Kylo a small flower and Kylo treasured that gift as if it was a child. Kylo then voiced his opinion on wanting a child soon after._ _ _ _ _ _

______He could feel his child’s presence and he’d be lying if he said it wasn't one the most amazing challenges he’d ever experienced in his entire life. He could feel it growing, living, but the most incredible sensation was that of the child’s heartbeat. The feeling wasn't so much of a ‘thump, thump’ but rather a fuzzy sound that circled around his head- vibrating alongside his gift within the force._ _ _ _ _ _

______He wanted to cry- his little girl was so, so, strong, although small. Within the last six months, she had drained his power so much that he feared he may lose his touch. He is no longer able to tap into Hux’s mind nor others and this scared him; his daughter was going to eventually kill him. He often had night terrors of this- his child, eating him away from the inside out._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo hummed as a small elbow jabbed him in the side of his womb, he winced and brought his hand to rest atop his swollen middle, rubbing gently, “nine months.” kylo said, answering Finn’s next question. He sighed and moved his hand back behind him to support his weight as his arm had became tired, muscle straining to support him and his child.  
He rolled his neck, groaning as the tender muscle burned (he needed one of Hux’s famous neck rubs) again, a small body jabbed him in the stomach and his shivered. “Mama’s sorry, i promise you’ll be out soon.” he went back to rubbing his stomach once again- attempting to soothe the restless child. _ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn took a step closer, “you okay?” he asked, surprised that Kylo had gotten up to threaten the rebel fighter. Finn looked at Kylo, feeling a dense feeling of sympathy, his eyes had dark circles beneath them and he shook when he moved. He looked significantly different from the last time he’d really looked at him.  
(in the forest) _ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo groaned again and continued to roll his aching neck before answering, “No, little fucker’s draining my power like a leech.” he whined and stopped to look at Finn, his shoulder length hair resting against his shoulders. “It's hot in here.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn started before speaking, “is it a-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Its a girl.” kylo narrowed his eyes, had he not heard him?, he spread his legs a tad wider, his stomach almost dropping as he did so._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn decided to test the waters and took a seat beside the soon-to-be-mother, “shes big.” he said with a warm smile, “got any names picked out?” he asked and Kylo made a face at the question before shaking his head, curls swaying at the moment._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Nope, no names yet. But you're right, i gotta start thinking’ about that within the next few weeks.” he began to rock his knees inward and outward boredly before he gasped, moving a gloved hand to his swollen belly again. “Easy on mama,” he scolded and rubbed the place where he was kicked before Finn spoke up, watching him tend to his child. “Damn,” kylo chuckled “She really is big.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn looked at kylo’s stomach, almost as if he could see the child underneath Kylo’s robes and stretched skin._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Ya’ need something?” Kylo was resting on both hands again_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn jumped slightly before shaking his head slightly and clearing his throat, “uh-” he stuttered, “no-well, yes- i- i was just wondering if i could feel her?” he broke eye contact with the expecting mother to look at his stomach once more._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo chuckled at Finn’s request before nodding, a happy expression was painted over his features. Kylo watched Finn’s hand rest atop his stomach and began to slowly drift in circles over the sides and front of his swollen belly. “Come on, sweetheart,” he encouraged, “Move around, little one.” a small tap was felt in his stomach to which Finn looked up to Kylo in surprise which made Kylo laugh loudly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“What?” Finn chuckled at the leader’s outburst_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I just never thought i’d be in this situation, pregnant and having a resistance fighter ask to feel my baby.” he answered, calming down as he realized he was still in the small room. He couldn't help but wonder where Hux was. Would Hux rescue him? He hoped that the general wouldn't kill any of the resistance; they had been nothing but nice. As these thoughts surrounded his head he was reminded of the fight in the forest and turned to Finn, hand still resting on his belly. “I’m sorry about the fight-your back.” he explained himself and Finn only nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I'm sorry about that too.” he began to rub his fingers on Kylo’s tummy, “i’m sorry i rebelled- _well, _no, i'm not. But i'm sorry that you’ve gotta be stuck here. Stuck here with a baby on the way and you don't even know what's gonna happen.” he continued to move his fingers gently.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Ren listened intently, waiting for Finn to finish before he said: “is my mother here?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn shook his head, “i’m supposed to take you to her when you're ready.” he answered “her exact words.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Kylo nodded and stared blankly at the wall across from the two; it was littered in maps and papers. “Alright.” kylo kissed his teeth, and Finn looked up questioning the man’s next words. The men’s eyes met and Kylo nodded again “I’m ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn looked at Kylo, seemingly unsure of the omega's choice but nodded and helped Kylo stand, holding his hand to pull him up. kylo grunted at the change, resting one hand beneath his stomach and the other on his hip as he walked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn brought Kylo to the small ship that Leia and Han had gifted him with to bring back their son, quote: "if you don't bring him back, we will hunt you down." at the time the threat made all three chuckle at the ridiculous thought that Han, let alone Leia, would even dream of hurting Finn but now; helping Kylo into the small ship and turning to look at the orange sky on the rounded globe of the planet he was suddenly scared. Yes, he was bringing Kylo back, but what after?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn jumped into the cockpit and buckled before moving to flip on the controls when he saw Kylo, stomach straining against the seat belt and his gloved hands clasped together and resting on his thighs right below his stomach; Finn was surprised he could even reach that far with how large his stomach was. The look Kylo wore was enough to melt someone's heart; his lips were together and risen in a warm smile, his chocolate eyes were wide yet calm and comfortable. Finn started the ship and the craft lifted into the sky making Kylo jump slightly at the jolting movement. Finn saw this; Kylo grasped his stomach instinctively and looked around the ship, making sure it was suitable for him to protect his child and Finn placed a hand on Kylo’s shoulder making the leader turn, a frightened look on his face. “Don't worry, the ship’s fine, we’ll get ya’ home with your parents soon and they’ll get to meet Kylo jr.” he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood and Kylo smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“Thanks, Finn.” he looked out the window and immediately regretted the choice, scooting farther away from the side as if he leaned too far over he would fall._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn flew the ship through the atmosphere of the planet and into the quiet vacuum of space and Finn turned to Kylo, “you ready?” he gestured to the throttle and Kylo took a deep breath, tightening his grip around his belly, he nodded and the ship took off into hyperspace._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Chapter 2

Finn was watching Kylo intently as the two of them drifted through the stars, approaching a planet; the planet was a resistance base where Rey, Poe, and Kylo- Ben’s mother was. Kylo had been shifting uncomfortably once hyperspace ended and the constant movement was starting to worry Finn. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Finn asked Kylo, hoping for an answer that had to do with his seatbelt being twisted or something.

Kylo winced and nodded, “yeah, i’m good, dunno about her though,” he gestured to his belly and then went to stroke it, turning his head as if it gave him a better angle “she’s been moving a lot ever since we ended hyper-” 

“A lot?” Finn asked, sounding horrified. How was Kylo not worrying? Finn thought and turned the ship to the direction of the planet, continuing to wait for a reply from the omega. 

“Yeah, so?” Kylo shrugged and was about to scold Finn on why he shouldn't be worried about him when he caught a glimpse of the planet; it was a healthy green with speckles of blue and tan scattered in random places. Hux was never going to find him.

Finn turned sharply when Kylo let out a ‘hiss’ at presumably another kick delivered to his womb. “Alright,” he looked at Kylo seriously, “either get in back, because your child is scaring me, or, try to calm her down.” 

Kylo made an expression that simpalized that of a kicked puppy before he apologized and held his stomach tightly, “i'm sorry, i really am, it's just- she get excited when im nervous and im really nervous right now.” he explained and then gave his tumy a rub and Finn looked down to Kylo’s belly. 

“Okay, just-just please try to not be, i don't want you going into labour on this ship.” he waved a hand at the thought “because, ha ha,” he chuckled nervously, “i have no clue what i would do in that situation.” 

Kylo laughed at Finn’s plea, “i can't just stop being nervous Finn, i'm about to see my mother and father, who, let me remind you, i haven't seen in over ten years!” Kylo exclaimed, one gloved hand was gripping the seat of the chair he sat in while the other was wrapped around his swollen middle. 

The ship begun to breach the planet’s atmosphere and soon the two were surrounded by clouds and blue sky, trees were grouped in forests beneath them. Finn let the ship continue to fly in no specific direction as a hologram of Leia appeared. 

Kylo felt his heart rate quicken at the sight of his mother; she looked much older and her hair had been braided atop her head. She was beautiful and Kylo was relieved when Finn made a reassuring expression and mouthed to him that she couldn't see him, only Finn. 

Kylo took a deep breath at Finn’s silent words and went back to stroking his stomach, listening to his mother speak as he did so; her voice brought tears to his eyes, he missed her dearly. Kylo had always been a ‘mama’s boy’ his whole life, of course he loved both parents equally but he was far more attached his mother than his father.he secretly hoped his child was the same, he couldn't imagine parting with his angel. 

Kylo hadn't even noticed that the hologram had disappeared before he felt a hand on his shoulder and Finn whispering a soft “hey, you’re alright, you’re okay.” kylo could lie and say it was just his hormones, which he felt like doing, he was the supreme leader for god's sake! He didn't have feelings. But when Finn pulled the omega into a hug he couldn't help but sob, he cried for his baby and himself. 

“I miss her.” kylo sobbed, hiccuping as Finn pulled back, pressing a kiss to kylo’s hair line. 

Finn nodded, knowingly, “i know, i know. You’re gonna see her really soon though!” he smiled warmly, trying to lighten the mood and Kylo wiped his eyes, smiling some. “She was giving us directions by the way, directions to the base. Kylo- man, the base- it’s huge, you and Ren jr. will have the time of your lives!” Finn turned away from Kylo to focus to steering the ship in the right direction. “Does she know you’re, ya know,” Finn gestured his head to Kylo “expecting?” he asked. 

Kylo looked to his stomach, “no, i presume she felt it in the force but i never told her.” he sniffled, “i never reached out to tell her.” and Finn nodded. 

Finn parked the ship on the outside of the opening to base where x-wings sat along with a variety of other ships. Any other day and Kylo would have boredly looked to see how many he could point out but as he saw his mother walk from the opening, his father following, he suddenly wanted to leave. 

“Alright, we’re here.” finn unbuckled himself and turned to Kylo when he noticed he wasn't doing the same, “Do ya need help or..?” Finn offered, moving to assist Ren when Kylo quickly turned to the alpha. 

“I can't do this, Finn.” he was switching his focus from Finn to his parents nervously and Finn rested his hands on Kylo’s shoulders, turning him to look at him. 

Finn sighed, looking to the side of Kylo’s head to see Leia and Han waiting; Leia’s arms were crossed and Han had one hand looped in his belt buckle. “Listen Kylo, i know it might feel like you can't but if they didn't want to meet you, would they have threatened my life to bring you back to them? Kylo, they love you, you can do this. Here, i’ll help you.” he unbuckled Kylo’s seat belt and helped the omega stand. 

Finn the left the ship first, helping Kylo out by holding his hand and directing the pregnant male carefully down the steps. Once at the bottom, Kylo sighed deeply and thanked Finn before walking around the ship. 

His mother ran to him, nearly knocking him to the ground when she embraced him and his father walked towards the two. When Leia pulled away, confused as to why she couldn't hug her son completely she almost gasped and rested her small hands on his large belly. Pure love radiated off her, she spoke to him “i missed you Ben, my god look at you.” she cooed and he blushed, a few stray tears had fallen down his cheeks. 

Han hugged his son from the side, making sure to not disrupt the child within Kylo’s womb, “we’ve missed ya, kid.” he smiled, a hand rubbing at kylo’s shoulder lovingly. 

“See Han,” Leia rubbed Kylo’s swollen belly and he fought the urge to moan at the movements, he was never able to massage his stomach right throughout the months, it was always heavy and he could barely move when he hit the six month. “I knew it wasn't just me- i wasn't imagining it!” she exclaimed happily to both males, “i knew you were pregnant, in felt it within the force but your father didn't believe it.” she scoffed and Kylo chuckled. “So is it a boy?” she asked as if she already knew. 

“No,” he shifted his weight on his feet, his legs were already straining. “Its a girl.” 

At this, Han and Leia both smiled. Leia noticed his swaying movements, a distraction Leia had done when she was pregnant with Ben. “come,” she pulled him towards the base, “you must be exhausted.” 

She brought Kylo to a small room that had been arranged for him, Leia knew he was coming home months ago. She felt the pull of the light and he had accepted it. When he had, Leia organized a room across from her and Han’s. “I know it's not much and we’ll get some baby stuff but-” Leia was cut off by Kylo moving between his parents to sit down on the bed. 

“It's perfect.” he marveled and slowly lowered herself onto the bed, one hand wrapped around his belly and the other leading his way to the cushioned bed. Leia walked to him, sitting beside him and grabbed his gloved hand, pulling the glove off rather hard and throwing it beside her. 

She linked their hands together and she gasped, bringing both their hands, still together, to rest on his risen middle. She untangled their hands to rest his beneath hers. “I feel her.” she hummed, closing her eyes. 

Kylo had begun to cry again, at his mother’s next words. 

“She’s so strong Ben, gods, she’s beautiful.” she reached out her other hand towards Han who stood at the door, resting against the frame, “come on, feel her.” and for the first time, Han listened. He came without a smart remark or complaint, he simply sat on the other side of his son and rested his hand on the side of Kylo’s stomach that he could reach. Although Han could not ‘see’ or ‘feel’ her the way the two force users could, he could still sense her presence and when his hand was met with a soft tap he almost choked. 

“You feel her.” Leia stated and wrapped her hand around Kylo’s tightly. 

“Yes,” he answered, “i do feel her.” 

Leia opened her eyes and stood, bringing Kylo into a hug, bending over slightly to fully hug him. “I love you.” she whispered in his ear and pulled away, ushering Han to stand and let Kylo lay down. “Sleep Ben,” she whispered and helped him undress from his scarf like robe, folding the fabric and placing it on the bedside table. “You need it.” she pulled a fur blanket over his body and the two parents begun their way out when Kylo stopped them. 

“Mom-” the word felt unnatural on his tongue but he continued, “please stay.” he rested an arm beneath his head, dark curls fanning around his head. 

Leia almost sobbed at the name and turned back to her son, walking to the side of the room to grab a small box, pulling it over to sit next him. “Shh,” she began to stroke his hair, twirling the ends around her fingers then moving her hand to his belly, massaging the stretched skin. “Sleep, love.” She looked to the door to find Han had left. Leia didn't expect him to stay, the relationship between the two was complicated, but she wasn't about to put that on Kylo, not now. If she could help it, not ever. Her son was back and she was happy.


	3. Chapter 3

When Kylo woke he had cracked open an eye and scanned the room, almost forgetting where he was and how he had gotten there until he recognized the touch of his mother’s hand gripping his. He could feel his child still sleeping within his womb, her soft heartbeat making a ‘salt and pepper’ appearance in his mind. 

His mother was still asleep, although he didn't know how she could make such an odd position, resting her back against the bed, look comfortable. Kylo debated with himself on whether he should wake his mother or wait until his daughter pressed so heavily on his bladder that the choice not to go to the bathroom was unavoidable. Kylo waited a minute, glancing around the room and seeing hoards of crates and boxes stashed randomly around the room.

The walls were painted an awful grey, the color only reminded Kylo of his older room on the Finalizer. This room was much smaller though, and there was a small rounded window on the side of a wall that gave him a clear view of the planet’s forest and a night table sitting beside his bed- granted- it wasn't really a ‘night table’, more like a cardboard box that they had flipped over and said ‘let's hope this fucking works’ and it did. The box- night table, was sturdy enough to hold a small glowing orb that would later illuminate the room in a sunlit glow in the night and a small box alarm clock that read ‘6:30’. 

Kylo made the connection his parents (leia) had to tried to make, the smell of lavender and the grey, fog like walls. They were all fractions of his childhood that they-she- had pieced together to, in Ben’s mind, lead him towards the light. But he didn't need anymore leading, he had chosen the light over the darkness, for the sake of his unborn daughter, who wouldnt have a choice in the matter. Kylo knew that if he made the choice to continue working for the first order, he and his daughter would most likely be killed or she would be taken from him. He couldn't have that- he couldn't let somebody take his child who had grown within him for nine months, he didnt care if the child was half of Hux’s, she was _his _daughter.__

__With a huff, Kylo began to move from his resting position, hand around his belly and the other still in his mother’s grasp. Trying as to not wake her, he moved as swiftly as he could, but before he could throw his legs over the side of the bed, his mother’s voice startled him._ _

__“Where are you going Ben?” she asked and Kylo turned to look at her, seeing as though her eyes were still closed and she still was in the same position._ _

__“Bathroom.” he answered with a grunt and then moved one leg over the side of the bed, the other following it. His mother let go of his hand, allowing him to move easier. The reluctance in her grip was shown and although Kylo thought she most likely did not intended to be so obvious about her wants, he knew. He knew that she feared that if she let go for too long that he would fall into the wrong hands again. She feared that she would not only lose her son, _again _, but her grandchild too.___ _

____Kylo stood and turned to her, standing in front of her smaller body, he hugged her around the shoulders as much as he could without his stomach becoming a problem. She didn't hug him back which Ben found alarming until he heard her soft sobs and sniffles. Kylo was surprised to hear his mother’s cries, he had not intended to hurt his mother this way, after everything that had happened, he only met to bring her happiness._ _ _ _

____“Mom, please don't cry, I’m sorry, i’m so sorry.” he spoke over her shoulder which triggered a reaction in her to stand abruptly, allowing some strain to release from his heavy shoulders. His daughter was getting heavy, whether he’d like to admit it or not._ _ _ _

____“Shh, Ben.” she spoke quietly into his shoulder, yet her voice still came clear through his thick robes. “My son,” she sighed and gripped his chest tightly. Leia was not crying tears of anguish nor disappointment or sadness but rather relief. The relief that her son was home and that she would no longer lie awake in her bed, thinking of his safety. “Ben, my dear love,” she stood back from his hold and ran her hands down his arms, admiring his glow. “Look at you.” she all but swooned and then wiped a tear from her cheek, “Go,” she smiled warmly, pushing him towards the bathroom._ _ _ _

____When kylo finished he had taken a shower and relieve himself of his child’s annoying tendency to push any unwanted liquid from his body. He walked into the room, towel surrounding his body and his robes neatly folded in his hands. His mother was standing at his bed, setting a pair of clothes out for him, turning, she hadn't noticed he had been standing behind her._ _ _ _

____“Oh!” she gasped, resting a hand over her heart, startled. “Sorry, Ben, i didn't know you were out yet.” she said with a chuckle and then stood to the side, taking hid dark robes into her own hold and gesturing to beige and tan colored clothes, similar to his black robes, that had been laid out on the bed. “I had a few people find you some clothes, although, i’m not sure they’ll fit.” she explained, staring at the light colored robes blanky._ _ _ _

____Kylo took a seat at the bed, the cushioning sinking under his weight. “Thank You mom.” he ran his fingers over the soft fabric, he liked the touch. The fabric didn't catch under his nails or make his skin tingle._ _ _ _

____Leia found herself staring at her son when she patted his used robes and then pointed to the door, saying, “well, i’m going to go find your father, i hope they fit.” she walked out the door before saying quickly, “we’ll most likely be outside, you can meet Poe and Rey.” she smile and left._ _ _ _

____Kylo didn't need to meet Rey, he knew well of her. He was aware of her strength within the force and her all about perky attitude that would have set him off if he wasn't pregnant. He turned to the clothes again and rid himself of the towel before pulling the loose robes over his head._ _ _ _

____He walked to a mirror that was conveniently set beside his bed, looking himself over, his stomach, swollen with child, and the robes complemented this exquisitely. The roundness of his belly had fabric flowing over the ends where they twirled and ruffled at the bottom of his feet. The new boots were much like Rey’s, a brown comforting fabric surrounding his calves and ankles._ _ _ _

____As kylo left his quarters, he traveled the base, walking to where the light was- his mother had said something about being outside he had thought. Ever since he met his fifth month in pregnancy, he no longer remembered conversations, much to his dismay. The robes dragged behind him as he walked, making him feel more like a queen or princess than the evident prince he was. Lieutenants and pilots watched him as he walked past, keeping an eye on him like a hawk as if he was to turn on his entire family again at the snap of Snoke’s fingers._ _ _ _

____When he found his mother, she was speaking with Han in a small garden that was a few feet away from the window of his room. He walked to her, mindful of his steps as he could not see around his stomach._ _ _ _

____“Ma,” he spoke softly, a hand resting on her shoulder, making her turn sharply at his voice._ _ _ _

____Her hands still held the traces of a movement she was about to perform before he spoke. She smiled at him before remembering that she had gifted him with new robes, standing back, and gripping his upper arms._ _ _ _

____“Oh, Han” she brought a hand to her cheek dramatically, “isn't he beautiful?” she asked, leaning back into him and resting her hand atop his stomach. “She’s happy.” Leia stated, never breaking eye contact with her son's she did so and Kylo nodded happily at her words._ _ _ _

____Han made no effort to approach his son, he felt no hatred or disappointment towards him, not even a slight bit of confusion towards Ben’s pregnancy. Hell, he’d seen people with eight legs before, Ben’s shit wasn't impressive. Han only felt uncomfortable with his son because he felt as though he wasn't _really _his father. Ben was created and birthed to the couple, but his mother had truly raised him and Han felt little to no connection with his son. Sadly, he did feel the pull that radiate off of Ben to try to make peace with him. He knew Ben was trying, Han was embarrassed that he had made his own son believe he needed to try to have his father's love.___ _ _ _

______“Yeah, he looks nice.” Han responded and smirked when he met Kylo’s gaze._ _ _ _ _ _

______Ben’s face flushed in a rose color, the blood rushing to his ears and over his pale nose making his father chuckle lightly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Oh stop, Han.” Leia scolded, still looking at Kylo. “Don't mind him, Ben, he’s as stupid as he is a good pilot.” she joked and Kylo laughed. “Come, i want you to meet Poe and Rey.” she held his hand, dragging him to the x-wing landing entrance._ _ _ _ _ _

______Rey and Poe were talking with Finn, sitting beside Poe’s x-wing, BB-8 rolling back and forwards as if to keep balance._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Rey, Poe,” Leia started, still holding her son’s hand, “this is my son, Ben.” she introduced and stepped behind him, pushing him forwards some, “Have fun.” she whispered before stepping out of the landing bay and back to the garden with Han._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hi, Ben.” Poe greeted first, an intimidating look was placed across his face, “ya still killing pilots?” he crossed his arms and walked close to Kylo, making sure to eye him from head to toe._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo almost shivered, feeling himself began to shell in on himself he said: “i don't do that anymore.” instinctively laying a hand on his belly protectively._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Better not be or you and that baby-” Poe cut himself off realizing the taste of his own words and noticing that Rey had stepped in between them while Finn had grown close to the two males as well._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Poe, he didn't do anything.” she argued, pushing against his chest, “leave.” she ordered and Poe scoffed, shaking his head and stomping his way off the landing bay and into the base. Rey turns to Kylo, “don't worry about him, he’s just angry that his x-wing didn't start this morning.” she rolled her eyes and turned her head to watch Poe storm off before he rounded a corner._ _ _ _ _ _

______She then looked back to Kylo and crossed her arms, running her eyes over his middle, “girl?” she said as more of a statement and Kylo nodded to which she responded with a quick one. “Well, as much fun as i had in this little interaction, i’ve gotta get the Falcon ready for a mission, ya coming, Finn?” she asked, already walking away from the two._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn was staring at Kylo’s middle, answering slowly, “yeah.” he dragged out the word before looking up and meeting Kylo’s chocolate eyes. “Yeah, i’m coming.” he said and walked around Kylo, following Rey and stopping sharply, before turning to kylo and walking back to him._ _ _ _ _ _

______The change in noise behind her made Rey turn to see her best friend walk back to Kylo, fearing the worst, she watched intently._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo waited for Finn to speak but the man only stared at him, changing his direction between Kylo’s stomach and his eyes. “You be safe, okay?” he said and turned, running back to Rey who smiled at the two boys._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo nodded, watching the two walk out. He jumped slightly when a hand rested on his shoulder, making him look to see his mother standing beside him. She sighed deeply, watching Rey and Finn leave, “ya know he’s got the hots for you right?” she said._ _ _ _ _ _

______Kylo turned to his mother at her words, “No he doesn't.” he responded, crossing his arms. His movements made Leia chuckle before she patted his shoulder and walked after the rebels, almost encouraging him to follow. And so he did, he followed them._ _ _ _ _ _


	4. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Pride Month Bois and Gals be ready for June 11th, its bout to be a BIG chapter

It wasn't until Finn heard Chewbacca's cries in persistence that he realized Kylo was trying to board the ship but was unable to do so with the giant Wookie bluntly crowing at the him. He could see Kylo moving to step around the seven foot wall of fur and being stopped by Chewie, not wasting a second to step to the side and block his way of entry, Kylo groaned and brought his hands up, aggravated. 

Finn made his way past Han who had been watching the scene unfold; his pregnant son and his best friend arguing over whether or not Ben was _actually _thinking he would get the chance to board the Falcon, in _his _condition. Han grabbed Finn’s shoulder quickly as he brushed past him and attempted to drag him back____

____“Wait,” Han snickered, “I wanna see how riled up he can get.” he never took his eyes off the scene, averting his eyes when he realized he was only looking at Kylo-Ben, and not Chewie._ _ _ _

____Finn rolled his eyes and continued to make his way down the ramp to where he moved in front of Chewbacca and stood in front of Kylo, crossing his arms in an almost ‘What were you doing out late?’ manner, resembling that of a parent interrogating their child. Kylo had experienced the posture and scene far too many times, enough to remember his mother’s exact tone and voice when she said it._ _ _ _

____“Why do you think you’re getting on this ship?” Finn asked, showing little to no emotion on his face, letting the Wookie turn around and walk up the ramp in heavy steps._ _ _ _

____Kylo mocked the motion and crossed his arms over his protruding stomach, “I’m coming with you.” he stated, as if it was obvious._ _ _ _

____Finn closed his eyes and shook his head as he spoke, “Ya-no, I got that part,” he opened his eyes to see Kylo still there “And there’s no way in _hell _you’re going.” he finished and dropped his arms back to his side and made his way up the ramp, noticing Han had left.___ _ _ _

______Kylo wanted to scream at Finn’s words. Couldn't he see that he was bored? Couldn't he tell that he wanted to actually see somethings after being cooped in a room for the last few days? Couldn't he tell that he wanted to spend time with him?_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Why not?” Kylo opened his arms in annoyance, “I can help!” he chased his mind for any memory of a job he could take part in, even in his condition, nothing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn stopped half way inside the ship, hand ready to press the ramp’s closing button._ _ _ _ _ _

______“With what?” He asked and immediately felt bad when he realized his words had hut Kylo. He recognized this when Kylo went completely silent and his complaints and dramatic movements ceased, his eyes looking to the floor. Finn sighed deeply, closing his eyes and then walked back down the ramp to Kylo, smiling slightly at the older male. Deciding against every single fiber in his bones to do so, he brought his arms around Kylo’s, holding him as much as he could without his stomach being pressed too hard._ _ _ _ _ _

______When he pulled back, Kylo was blushing and was fighting against a smile, choosing to look at his stomach rather than Finn, who was admiring the view in front of him; Kylo, holding his swollen middle and a rose color pooling over his freckled cheeks and stark nose. His dark hair contrasted beautifully against his pale skin and Finn found himself somewhat Jealous. Jealous that _nhe _hadn't put _his _child into Kylo, jealous that Kylo wasn't yet mated but was still full of child, but most of all, Finn found himself jealous that Kylo was struggling such an enormous loss with the father of his child most likely hunting him down and his life struggling to hold on at the seems, jealous that he couldn't hold Kylo tightly to him and stroke his silk mane in comfort._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________As these thoughts ran through his head, Finn found himself seriously considering letting Kylo tag along for the ride before remembering that this was a mission and if Kylo was to be captured or killed he would never forgive himself, so, he stepped back and placed his hand on the side of Kylo’s belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Be good to your mom,” he chuckled and looked directly at Ben as he did so, who had his eyes transfixed on Finn’s large hand accommodating to his belly size, dwarfing the child’s existence significantly. “And be careful, Ren.” Finn said and ruffled Ben’s hair. Ben was about to speak, opening his mouth to say something when Han’s voice broke said pause._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Hey Finn! What’s the hold up?” He yelled from somewhere in the ship, most likely the cockpit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Finn rolled his eyes and chuckled, walking backwards up the ramp before turning around and jogging the rest of the way and pressing the closing button once he reached the top. He watched sternly as the ramp began to shut but not before he waved a ‘goodbye’ to Kylo who repeated the action in return and stepped backwards as the ship lifted from the ground._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________It was Leia who comforted Ben when Finn left. She understood that even with his new home and family; people who would do anything for him and his child, no matter the consequences, he felt alone. Ben had that quality, one that caused him to be extremely introverted and only trust one person. Of course this hurt Leia immensely, knowing that her son chose to trust a man he’d only known for a few days rather than her. But she couldn't blame him, in his defense, she ultimately caused his fall to the dark side. Leia had always felt her son’s strong pull to the force, to the power within the galaxy, to the dark, but she had only dismissed it as nerves of her first child, worried he would grow up to be like her father. Ever since birth, she paid little to no attention Ben’s seemingly obvious signs now that she thought about it.  
Leia could remember at time that Luke had reached to her through the force, pleading her to visit the island that the jedi children (her child) were being trained on, with no explanation. Leia left in no rush nor worry, but when she met Luke’s worried eyes at the base of the rocks, her fears seeped back into her mind like fog, slipping through the walls that she had built; built to forget _who _her son _was _and _what _he was to become._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________Ben had murdered a porg. The young boy, about fifteen at the time, had been trying to transfer his power to a rock that was close to falling onto the nest of small birds. Ben had sobbed and sobbed, crying to his mother about what possessed him to change positions in his power and compress the bird between his crushing power and his mind._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________”Mom, i swear!” Ben sobbed, rubbing his eyes with the sleeve of his robes. “I heard a voice. It was as if it was right behind me, commanding to do so with the p-porg.” he stuttered, “it made me feel as though, as though it knew,” Ben had lowered his voice and begun to stare blankly at the patterns of the Jedi temple, tranced with the delicate colors and glass art._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Knew what, Ben?” Leia had a hand resting on his shoulder, watching his dark eyes. For a second she thought they were no longer brown, rather a flaxen color, more fair and light but they seemed darker in presence than his hazel ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Ben continued to stare, although he imagined two places in that moment-not imagined, perceived. One was in the temple, with his mother and uncle where light shone brightly through the opening of the cave, while the other was much darker, more cold and dead, no light shone there. He could still hear hismother’s voice, ghosting over his own wet footsteps as he walked amongst cold walls and liquid floors. Ben had no idea what or where this place was or if it even existed, he had been dreaming of fire and blood lately but never silence and a cold that would raise the hairs on your arms._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Hello?” he called and the walls called back, mocking his voice in an echo and bouncing back to him. Ben took a step, blindly, preoccupied with overlooking the rounds of the small room he was in when his shoe landed on something soft. When Ben looked down he almost screamed at the sight of one of the other students, Rashka, was her name he thought._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________Her body showed no signs of mutilation but the horror of humiliation was painted across her skin that had become grey and cold; she had been dead for hours. Ben backed up and was met with a wall, he quickly turned to see the painted mural of the dark and light Jedi’s merged into one; the mural from the light, from his uncle, and from his mother. Suddenly, his mother’s voice entered the room once more and Ben could recall if she had been speaking before if the isolated room had only allowed him entry to her when it wanted to._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________“Mom!” He called and again, the walls mocked his panicked tone. In a mad scramble, Ben turned back to the mural and focused his energy back to the vision is portrayed; light and dark. Ben supposed it was the mural, in the end, the saved him from that cold, dead, place, but he would later know this dark room as Snoke._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________When Ben woke from his trance, he remembered everything but instead of telling his mother and uncle, he only nodded as they continued to reprimand him. Ben paid no attention to their voices, rather, focusing on the mural that was still there. Still perfectly intact and the same as his soul had left it in both places, light and dark. From then on, Ben saw the mural as a beacon of hope, one he could search for and look for when he needed help or peace. A streak of light ran across the dark Jedi’s face, Ben didn't hear his mother and uncle’s voices, but Kylo did._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ben watched as the ship disappeared from his vision before he turned to his mother, rubbing his stomach tenderly, his child had been restless._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________“He’ll be back, Ben, he always comes back.” Leia assured her son and then lead him to the base, “You must be starving, you and Benji.” She smiled and held the door open for him to walk through._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Ben made a face at the foreign name, “Benji?” he tilted his head, not bothering to give in to his instincts to grab the first piece of food he could; Leia was right, he _and _his child were hungry.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Leia walked to a round table near a window and pulled a chair out for her son to sit in, as he did so, she pushed him in, minding his stomach. “Yeah,” she shook her head and chuckled,”Nothing, it’s just a- it’s just a name-an abbreviation of _your _name, Ben, for your daughter.” She raised her hand, attracting the attention of a near pilot.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Yes, General?” he asked, arms crossed behind his back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“May we please get some treats around this place? My kriff, my son is hungry and the pilots and soldiers near fall at their lack of taste.” She exclaimed and the pilot nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“General Leia, we have had food ships already arrived this morning and all have gotten their fill, what does your son desire?” he asked politely and Ben inhaled quickly before ordering a sandwich making his mother give a distasteful look. The pilot nodded and left to fetch his meal._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Really, a sandwich?” She hummed, a arm crossed behind her elbow, which was held up in a moody gesture._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“What?” Kylo only half laughed and crossed his ankle over his thigh, balancing he and his child's weight evenly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Leia laughed and looked down to the table, “Nothing, love.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“So, Benji, huh?” Ben smirked and rubbed his thumb where his daughter had kicked him rather hard. “Shh, sweetheart.” he only teased to his swollen middle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________Leia watched him as he scolded his child, “She just kick?” she asked hurriedly and Ben nodded making her almost run to his seat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________She leaned her head to the side of his stomach, “Hello, little one,” she spoke softly and Ben shifted his leg down to the ground, seeing the pilot hurry back to the table._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________“Ma-” Ben went to remove her form his side when she raised a hand to direct the pilot to hand Ben his food and leave. The pilot did so and left quickly making Ben sigh, “That was a _tad _rude, don't you think?” he chuckled when she shushed him.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Hi, sweetie, ts me, your grandmother.” she then stroked his tummy in a small line before kissing it, “Little Benji.” Leia spoke, distracted, and then stood to take her seat again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________The two ate in silence and when Kylo felt a strong pull to Finn he nearly choked on his food, “Ma, i-i gotta go.” He sat as quickly as he could._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________“Where?” she pressed and Ben made a gesture as though he was to vomit and she nodded, understandingly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________When Ben finally made his way back into his room her set a rug to the ground and lowered himself carefully, one hand leading his track down to the ground and the other holding his belly. Benji kicked roughly and Ben shushed her, “Darling, i know, i know, just a few _more seconds _.” he winced when he landed rather roughly on the rug but then regained his posture, crossing his legs as far they would go.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________“Okay. Okay,” Ben blew a large huff of air before placing both hands to the ground in front of him and pictured the mural, examining every crevice and crack between paint and glass through his mind before he was met with Finn’s life force, it was strong and Ben sighed, relieved._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________Realizing that Finn was _in fact _, okay, he paused his meditation then continued, wanting simply to relax his child and his nerves.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________________Leia found him like this, breathing deeply and releasing whatever power he had left into the mediation, small things were raised to an extent in the room, such as a small comb and a bowl.  
It was moment like this that Leia remembered how _truly _powerful Ben was, even pregnant.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Ben?” she spoke softly and Ben gasped, the bowl and comb clanking on the ground as they fell harshly to the ground, he placed a shaking hand over his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Sorry, I didn't hear you come in.” he spoke to the ground and Leia smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“They’re back.” she informed him and Ben’s eyes lit up brightly and he reached an arm to her, gesturing for her to help him, which she did. ‘_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ben rushed to the entrance of the base to see Finn walking in the same direction quickly, the two met in a tight hug and Finn pushed Ben’s head to his neck, burying his fingers in his dark locks, the other hand holding his middle._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“Is she okay, is everything alright?” Finn placed both hands on Ben’s cheeks and looked him over, turning his face from side to side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________Ben nodded, his cheeks blushing red and his pupils dilated._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What happened, what was that?” Finn dropped one hand to rub Ben’s belly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“What was what?” Ben asked, placing his hands over Finn’s._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“You, you reached out to me in the force.” Finn shook his head as he spoke, baffled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________“No, no i didn't, Finn.” He tilted his head, “You reached out to _me _”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Finn backed up and dropped both his hands, still allowing Ben to hold them close to him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________“No i didn't, I can't.” He then looked to Ben’s stomach, pointing to it. “Did she?” he suggested and Ben looked down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________Honestly, he hadn't thought of the possibility that _she _had been the one to do so. He supposed that since his daughter had nearly drained _all _his power, she _would _be able to tap into his memories and thoughts, recognizing Finn’s presence that served as peace to her mother and reached out for him, herself, unknowingly bringing the two together._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Ben laughed at the thought and rubbed his belly, “Maybe,” he smiled and then reached for Finn’s hand dragging him to his quarters quickly,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Leia laughed at the two, shoving Chewie, who had walked up to them, “I bet you that they’ll hook up by tonight.” she teased and Chewie roared in cheer._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Once inside Ben’s room, he brought Finn to his bed, and began to sit when Finn went to help, holding one arm in his hand and the other on the hand leading him downwards,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________"Ben, you gotta be careful.” He warned and Ben scoffed, pulling Finn down to sit beside him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I missed you,” Ben sighed deeply and Finn nodded, “I also want to tell you something.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________Finn nodded, smiling brightly, resting a hand on Ben’ stomach._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________________________________“I like you, and i mean like _really _you.” Ben averted his eyes to Finn’s hand before Finn gripped his chin in his other hand and brought their faces close, pressing their lips together. Ben nearly burst.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________________________________________Finn pulled away first and pecked his lips once more before saying: “I _really _like you too.”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________________________________Ben blushed and Finn brought their lips together once again. In that moment, Ben felt as though he was immortal, he could see himself living forever, growing old with Finn, but never _truly _meeting his end. He could see the mural and if he looked close enough into the force, he could _almost _see his child. Ben reached for her with a pulsing energy before she cut him off and he chuckled into the kiss, pulling Finn closer._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the most homophobic people i have ever met was born on this day. enjoy, bitch.

Finn brought his hands to Ben’s cheeks and Ben’s hands relaxed from their grip on his shirt, slowly moving down to Finn’s arms. Finn hummed through the kiss, taking his hands from Ben’s cheeks and pressing them into the bed beside Ben’s legs.

He slowly pushed Ben to the bed, leading him through the kiss to lie on his back before breaking the kiss and inhaling deeply. Finn moved his lips to Ben’s neck, sucking on the smooth skin of his larynx to leave it a brownish-red. 

Finn brought his head up to observe Ben as he had started panting roughly; his cheeks flushed and a dark curl rested against his forehead which was now damp with perspiration. Ben could only stare at Finn through lidded eyes as he dipped his head down to Ben's neck again. Finn kissed down to his collar bone where the soft fabric of Ben’s robes began, Finn pulled the light colored fabric downwards slowly, teasingly. 

“Finn…stop,” Ben gasped as Finn brought his lips back down to Ben’s chest, nipping at the bones beneath his skin, “Stop...teasing.” He could barely comprehend where Finn was or how his own body was reacting. It had been so long since he had been touched in such a way that at just the slow running movements of Finn’s fingers caused never-ending shivers to hurtle down his spine. 

Finn smiled into Ben’s skin and brought his hands back to the light fabric, pulling it back smoothly to reveal Ben’s chest; reddened and flushed with excitement. Finn brought his mouth to Ben’s nipple, scraping his teeth amongst the pointed tip before moving to the net one, all the while, his hands grabbed and squeezed at Ben’s sides. 

Ben moaned loudly, and went to grab Finn’s hand that had begun to dig into his hip; sure to leave possessive bruises, skin blue and brown around the rims of a purple splotch of burst blood. 

“Please,” Ben whispered against an arm that he had thrown over his face, biting the fabric that had begun to stick to his damp skin. 

Finn pulled back slightly, “Please what?” he taunted and brought his hands to unravel more of Ben’s intricate robes, carefully rolling them off his risen belly before pressing a kiss to his belly button, never breaking eye contact with the flustered force-user. 

Ben arched his back at Finn’s menstrations, moaning deeply; _funny _, Ben thought, he suddenly felt as though his mind was being breached, watched and examined thoroughly, _oh __how __the __tables __have __turned _.______________

______________At Ben’s fluctuation Finn gripped his hips rougher, holding him to the bed, pulling the last of his robes off and discarding them somewhere in the room. He moved to position himself between Ben’s thighs, sliding himself off the edge of the bed and pulling Ben with him. Finn brought Ben’s legs over his shoulders and kissed the tip of his member, wrapping his lips around it cautiously, awaiting a reply from the omega._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ben nearly jumped when Finn began to bob his head, tongue tracing the veins of his cock slowly as he favoured the salty savour of his loose skin, Ben found the action rather evil and if he hadn't been in his ninth month of pregnancy, he would’ve probably flipped the two in order to speed things up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Ben whimpered as Finn made no efforts to quicken his pace and Finn pressed the pad of his thumb to the base of Ben’s cock as he slowly traced his teeth upwards and Ben nearly came before Finn let go quickly and back away, leaving the omega to groan._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Finn gripped the legs that had tensed beside his head, grouping them together in one hand an moving Ben’s thighs to lay awkwardly, leaving his body in an ‘L’ shape. He crawled over Ben, resting both legs behind Ben’s bent thighs and placing both hands at the sides of Ben’s shoulders._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________Leaning down, he carefully removed Ben’s arm from over the broad ridge of his nose, kissing the t-bone between his eyebrows then moving to catch Ben’s lips with his he brought his other hand to slowly stroke his belly at the side where his chest didn't rest against it._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________As Finn went to move away, Ben gripped the back of his head roughly, exhaling through his nose deeply. Finn broke the kiss with a nip at Ben’s lower lip. Moving down, he traced the roundness of Ben’s belly with his large hands, stroking the sides with his thumbs.  
“So beautiful.” He gushed and placed a kiss to the top of his swollen middle then moved to grab lubricant from the bed table. Ben had remembered putting that there, he had asked his mother for some, only disclosing that it was for the rubs he gave his stomach at night, _what __a __liar _._______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Finn squirted a generous amount in his palm before slowly drifting one hand between Ben’s legs, the other resting on his belly where Ben could grab it if he needed. Bringing his down to Ben’s pucker he slowly rimmed it with his thumb making Ben grasp and grip his arm; Finn continued, pressing his thumb deeper, breaking the tightness of the rim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ben’s skin ran with chills and he could feel his cock literally pulsing as Finn pressed another finger into his tight cavern. His nails dug into Finn’s arm, tiny crescents growing in their wake._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Please, Finn...fuck.” Ben whimpered and threw his head back causing Finn to shush him, adding another finger._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Once Finn felt as though Ben was comfortable, he soaked his cock in the thick substance, placing his tip at Ben’s entrance. Ben reached for Finn, clasping their hands together and held to him tightly as he broke Ben’s rim._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________The feeling was painful at first, a burning sting growing in his abdomen and hips ad Finn began to thrust, bringing both their lips together again. Finn sucked at Ben’s lower lip, groaning when he felt Ben tighten around him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ben moaned deeply when Finn thrust exceptionally deep, hitting his prostate causing a multitude of emotions to grow within him and flow through him._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Harder.” Ben whispered in Finn’s ear, making the man shiver and quicken the pace of his thrusts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Good boy,” Finn praised, kissing his nose, “So perfect, so good-” he cut himself off as Ben squeezed himself around Finn’s cock._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I'm gonna cum.” Finn spoke into Ben’s neck._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Wait, mark me.” Ben moaned, his mind fogged at his own words._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Finn moaned, moving Ben’s thick hair to dip down and dig his canines into the scent mark possessively._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Mine.” Finn growled against the skin, a wine colored stream drizzled from the bite and down Ben’s collar bone._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“Oh fuck.” Finn groaned as he released his seed into the older male._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ben nearly screamed when he came, his bones vibrated and the bottle of lube levitated from the nightstand before dropping roughly. The two lied there in silence for a while, reliving the last moments._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________“I love you, Ben.” Finn spoke to the ceiling and Ben began to cry. “Ben, i want to live with you and your daughter, i want to be with you.” he moved to hold Ben to his chest._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________________Ben only cried into Finn’s chest before speaking a muffled ‘i love you too’ back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	6. Chapter six

Ben woke quickly, startled by an uncomfortable shaking. He only assumed that it was his own doing- possibly a nightmare or that of an invasion in his mind; either thoughts made his insides curl in disgust. 

He turned to Finn, smiling warmly when he caught a sharp movement from the circular window beside his bed, Ben made a move to crawl closer to the glass when he gasped rather loudly; the base was being shot down by tie-fighters, fire seemed to dress the end wall of the base.

Ben grabbed Finn who slept, unbothered and undisturbed by the acts taking place just outside his window. 

“Finn!” he shook the younger male’s shoulders roughly as Finn slowly woke, squinting the blurriness from his eyes. 

“Ben, what-” Finn widned his eyes, now focusing on the worried expression his lover wore then on the first order ships ambushing the base. “C’mon, we gotta go!” Finn hurriedly slipped from the bed, holding Ben’s hand to help him off the bed as well.  
Ben took his hand graciously, reaching for his robes before his hand was yanked to the side of Finn, “No, there's no time.” to this, Ben, nodded his head, resting his hand on his stomach and the other in Finn’s grasp. “C’mon, we gotta get out of here.” Finn dropped Ben’s hand to rush to the door. He punched the code into the button pallet quickly, fingers shaking as he did so, causing his to re enter the code. 

Ben rummaged through the small pile of clothes for his raven robes; an outfit he didn't want to remember but one he knew was needed. If the republic were to catch him and see Ben dressed in those of his home, Hux would figure the man was owned against his will. Finding them, he quickly rushed to put them on, pulling the heavy mass of fabric over his belly. Ben had forgotten how tight they were around hsi child, or maybe he had grown larger in the few days he’d been there. Struggling to put on his belt, he wined, tears growing in his eyes-he was scared, _terrified _actually. He knew if Hux was to find them, he’d certainly kill Finn and try his very hardest to somehow destroy the bond mark. He’d seen into Huxs’ mind, he’d seen the fire and rage the man possessed and in knowing this, knew he’d do anything, _willing _to do anything.____

____“Oh no, oh Kriff.” Ben’s hands shook violently at the thoughts._ _ _ _

____Finn smield as the doors released and air hissed from the bottom, he turned to see Ben- _no _, this man was dressed as Kylo but he was still Ben.___ _ _ _

______“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” Finn brought his hands to Ben’s shoulders comfortingly, “What are you doing?” he paused to rest his hands on Ben’s belly._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I-if h-hux finds me,” Ben hiccuped through a sob, hyperventilating as tears glistened against his lashes. Finn shushed him, taking Ben’s belt from his hands and moving to wrap it around Ben’s middle, loosening the buckle just above his protruding stomach. “I-i have to be ready.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn tightened the belt at that, making Ben wince, he chuckled some, “Ready for what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Ben gave a near disgusted look at this comment, “For Hux to find me, or you, or-or us?!” he exclaimed through a wide mouth, plump lips nearly pulsing._ _ _ _ _ _

______Finn only shook his head as he finished the last loop of the buckle, “He’s not going to, i promise.” He then looked to Ben, “C’mon, i promise.” to this, Ben nodded._ _ _ _ _ _

______He grabbed his dark shawl and wrapped it around his neck, resting the fluff of his curls on the fabric. “You promise, promise?” Ben paused, reluctant to follow Finn through the door. Finn brought their lips together fiercely but quick and filled with passion and love._ _ _ _ _ _

______“I love you Ben, i promise.” Ben nodded and the two rushed out of their quarters. Finn lead Ben to the outside of the base where shots were literally pulsing flames around them like bullets. Spotting the falcon, untouched and unharmed as always, Finn regrouped his hold on Ben’s hand and began to pull him towards the ship’s ramp. Finn helped Ben up the slanted platform, leading him with one hand and the other over Ben’s back, which was supporting his steps. The mates had just made it into the ship when a voice ran out amongst the comotion._ _ _ _ _ _

______“Kylo!” Ben turned and Finn swore he’d never seen him move so fast. “Kylo!” Hux came came into view through the smoke, troopers, following close behind. “Don't you _dare _walk away from me.” The older alpha wore an irritated look over his features as the bubbling smoke from torn sheets of metal and burning plastic gave way.___ _ _ _ _ _

________Kylo could feel himself drifting away at the voice. Slowly and violently breaking away. He could nearly feel his daughter curl within him, cowering away from the man’s voice. The feeling was terrible, his chest felt hollow and his heart dropped to his stomach, and then, he was with Finn; safe.  
“Mommy’s sorry.” He soothed to his belly, tapping into what little amount of the force he had access to. Hux’s voice screeched again and Ben turned to Finn, “Oh no, no, no, no, no, no, no, we have to go, go, go ,go, go now!” Ben moved as fast as his body would allow and Finn rushed to close the ramp, but not before Hux’s voice could be heard saying “You can't run Kylo, she’s my child too!” _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ben made it to the cockpit and settled himself in the cushioned chair, sighing deeply before breaking down and crying into his gloved hands, not at all quietly. Large booming sounds surrounded the two as Finn made his way into the pilot’s seat, switching the gears and thrusting the power on to full speed. The falcon elevated before flying out of view of the troopers and into the sky._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Hux watched his child and bearer were stolen from him, again, and he felt his insides boil with heat._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Finn sighed through his nose as he smoothed the ship’s course to stay on track to the outskirts of the planet. He stood from his seat ad moved to Ben’s knees, rubbing his thumbs on his thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________Ben almost jumped at the movement and his skin grew taught around his middle, straining around his child. The reckless moment of his daughter was damn near barbaric as he shifted awkwardly in the co-pilot’s seat, grimacing when her elbow came into contact with his side._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

________“She kick’n?” Finn stated more than asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
